salem_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Brady
Actor History *'Frank Parker' February 1983 to 1984; 1985 to 1989; 1990 to February 2008 *'Lew Brown' 1984 to 1985 *'Frank MacLean' 1989 to 1990 Occupation *Owner of Brady Pub *Co-owner of the Brady Pub *Co-owner of the Brady Fishmarket *Co-owner of the Brady Junkyard *Fisherman Resides At 48 River Street (above the Brady Pub) Marital Status Married (Caroline Brady) at the time of his death Past Marriages None Relatives *Pete Brady (father; deceased) *Patrick Aloysius Brady (grandfather; deceased) *Nora Molly Brady (grandmother; deceased) *Colleen Brady (sister; deceased) *Eric Brady (brother) *Molly Brady (sister) *Colin Murphy (nephew; deceased) *Ryan (nephew; deceased) Children *Roman Brady (son; with Caroline) *Kimberly Brady (daughter; with Caroline) *Kayla Brady (daughter; with Caroline) *Bo Brady (son*) *Frankie Brady (son; via adoption with Caroline) *Max Brady (son; via adoption with Caroline) (*)Biologically, Bo is Caroline's son with Victor. But, Shawn raised Bo and believed Bo to be his own son until Bo was an adult. Shawn treated Bo's children as if they were his own grandchildren. Grandchildren *Carrie Brady (granddaughter; via Roman) *Samantha Brady (granddaughter; via Roman) *Eric Brady (grandson; via Roman) *Rex Brady (grandson; via Roman) *Cassie Brady (granddaughter; via Roman) *Andrew Donovan IV (grandson; via Kimberly) *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (granddaughter; via Kimberly) *Stephanie Johnson (granddaughter; via Kayla) *Joey Johnson (grandson; via Kayla) *Shawn Douglas Brady (grandson*; via Bo) *Chelsea Brady (granddaughter*; via Bo) *Zach Brady (grandson*; via Bo; deceased) *Ciara Brady (granddaughter*; via Bo) Great grandchildren Will Horton (great-grandson; via Sami; deceased) John Roman DiMera (great-grandson; via Sami) Alice Caroline Horton (great-granddaughter; via Sami) Sydney DiMera (great-granddaughter; via Sami) Unnamed child (great-grandchild; via Carrie) Claire Brady (great-granddaughter*; via Shawn) Tate Black (great-grandson; via Theresa) Great-great grandchildren Arianna Grace Horton (great-great-granddaughter; via Will) Flings & Affairs None Crimes Committed None Brief Character History Shawn was the beloved husband of Caroline Brady, and father of Roman, Kimberly, Kayla, and Bo. They later adopted Max and Frankie as well. Although Shawn learned he was not Bo's father in the late 1980s that never changed the love they had for their son, or the subsequent love they shared for Bo's children. Shawn worked hard to teach his children the value of honest work and family values. In the summer of 2007, Shawn became involved in the storyline that would reveal the genesis of the Brady/DiMera feud- an elicit love affair between Shawn's sister Colleen Brady and Stefano's father Santo DiMera. While the star-crossed lovers never married, their union did produce a son, who they believed to be John Black. (John later learned that he was not Colleen's son.) Shawn thought that his sister had died after her relationship with Santo ended, but Shawn was thrilled to discover that she was alive and flew to Ireland to reunite with her just before her death. Unfortunately, his plane was sabotaged on the flight home from Ireland. Shawn gave up his oxygen so that his son Bo (who was unconscious) could still breathe. Shawn died the eternal family man. The Brady family continues to celebrate Shawn's life and teachings.